The invention concerns a fixing device for fixing a furniture fitting to an article of furniture, wherein the furniture fitting can be fixed to the article of furniture with the fixing device selectively with a left-hand or a right-hand furniture fitting side.
The invention further concerns a furniture fitting for an article of furniture having such a fixing device. The invention further concerns an article of furniture having such a furniture fitting.
A fixing device of that kind is shown for example in AT 503 661 A4 dated Dec. 15, 2007. A furniture fitting—which here is in the form of an actuating drive for a furniture flap—is fixed to a furniture body by means of that fixing device. In that case the actuating drive is of such a configuration that it can be fixed both to the left-hand side and also the right-hand side of the furniture body and both assembly positions can thus be implemented with one structure for the actuating drive. For that purpose the fixing device has through openings from one actuating drive side to the other. A connecting element—normally a screw—is introduced into those through openings and the actuating drive is screwed fast to the furniture body by means of that screw. To carry out assembly at the other side of the furniture body the screw is introduced from the other actuating drive side into the through opening in the fixing device—in that way the actuating drive can be screwed on the other side of the body.